jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Hand der Gerechtigkeit
Die Hand der Gerechtigkeit war eine Gruppe von desertierten imperialen Sturmtruppen, die sich vom Imperium abspalteten, da sie die Korruption und Brutalität in den eigenen Rängen nicht mehr duldeten. Sie nahmen die Tatsache in Kauf, dass sie als Deserteure vom Imperium gejagt werden würden. So flohen sie von ihrem Posten und Daric LaRone, Taxtro Grave, Korlo Brightwater, Saberan Marcross und Joak Quiller machten es sich ab sofort zur Aufgabe, Recht und Ordnung im Namen des Imperiums, doch mit ihrer eigenen Vorgehensweise zu verbreiten. Die Gründung mit der Namensgebung erfolgte erst später auf dem Planeten Rankling durch den späteren Anführer LaRone. In der Folgezeit arbeiteten sie des Öfteren mit der imperialen Agentin und Hand des Imperators Mara Jade zusammen, jedoch verbündeten sie sich auch zwangsläufig mit Rebellen wie Luke Skywalker oder Han Solo. Geschichte Gründung LaRone, Grave, Brightwater, Marcross und Quiller waren als imperiale Sturmtruppen rekrutiert worden und durchliefen die verschiedenen Ausbildungsstufen innerhalb der Imperialen Akademie. Nach bestandener Ausbildung wurden sie gemeinsam auf dem Sternzerstörer Reprisal unter dem Kommando von Admiral Kendal Ozzel stationiert, der nach der Zerstörung des Todessterns in der Schlacht von Yavin in den Shelsha-Sektor abkommandiert worden. Der spätere Anführer der Truppe, Daric LaRone, unterstützte das Imperium zwar bei seinem Kampf gegen die Rebellen-Allianz, doch widerstrebte ihm die Akzeptanz gegenüber den Gräueltaten wie die Zerstörung Alderaans oder das rücksichtslose Abschlachten unschuldiger Zivilisten während der vergangenen Mission auf auf Teardrop. Er kämpfte bereits mit dem Gedanken, zu desertieren, als auf der Reprisal ein Konflikt mit Major Drelfin vom Imperialen Sicherheitsbüro ausbrach. LaRone hatte sich den Offizier zum Feind gemacht, da er sich in ziviler Montur in eine Sperrzone des Sternzerstörers begab. Außerdem soll es Hinweise darauf geben, dass LaRone während des Einsatzes auf Teardrop seine Feinde absichtlich nicht getroffen habe, um Rebellensymphatisten zu verschonen. In der eskalierenden Situation löste sich ein Schuss, der Drelfins Tod herbeiführte, jedoch zweifelsfrei als Notwehr beiweisbar gewesen wäre. Trotz dieser Tatsache waren sich LaRone und seine Freunde, die das Geschehen beobachtet hatten, im Klaren, dass das Sicherheitsbüro nicht wegen den Ausflüchten eines unbedeutenden Sturmtrupplers ein Verfahren widerrufen würden, dass sicher mit der Hinrichtung LaRones enden würde. Dies war der ausschlaggebende Umstand, endgültig zu desertieren. So entwendeten sie die'' Gillia, ein modifizierter TL-1800-Frachter und flüchteten gemeinsam von der ''Reprisal.Treueschwur Auf dem Planeten Drunost machten sie ihre erste Pause, um dort Treibstoff und Vorräte zu laden. Die Strumtruppen stellten während ihrer Reise fest, dass ihr Frachter über ein umfangreiches Waffenarsenal, inklusive zwei Düsenschlitten, die vor allem für Brightwater, ein Scouttruppler, interresant waren, sowie mehreren Ersatzsturmtruppenrüstungen und zahlreicher weitere Ausstattung verfügte. All dies sollte sie für viele Einsätze versorgen und gute Dienste leisten. Zudem fanden sie an Bord einen Creditbestand von einer halben Millionen Credits, die ihre finanziellen Möglichkeiten für eine Weile sichern würden. Auf Drunost schließlich wurden die fünf Deserteure Zeuge davon, wie einige Farmer von der kriminellen Bargleg-Swoopbande angegriffen wurden. Sie beschlossen, die hilflosen Farmer zu unterstützen, indem sie die Swoop-Gang in die Flucht schlugen. Jedoch konnten sie nicht ahnen, dass die angeblichen Farmer getarnte Rebellen waren, die eine Waffenlieferung durchgefürt hatten und sie sie dennoch verteidigt hatten. LaRone stand zu seinem Schwur, den er dem Imperium geleistet hatte und fand Gefallen an der Idee, weiterhin in dessen Namen Gerechtigkeit zu verbreiten und so den Eid zu befolgen. Brightwater, Grave, Marcross und Quiller gaben jedoch zu bedenken, dass sie trotz allem Deserteuren waren und das Imperium weiterhin Jagd auf sie machen würde. Dennoch stimmten sie zu, die korrupten und verdorbenen Seiten des Imperiums zu bekämpfen und die braven Bürger mit ihren Privatfeldzügen zu beschützen. LaRone wurde einstimmig die Position des Anführer der Truppe zugesprochen, welche ihm ja aus Sturmtruppenzeiten bereits geläufig war.Treueschwur Da die Hand der Gerechtigkeit auf Drunost ihre Vorräte nicht vollständig auffüllen konnten, mussten sie zunächst einen weiteren Zwischenstopp auf dem Planeten Rankling machen. Im Raumhafen der Stadt Janusar vertraute ihnen der Tankwart Krinkins an, dass die Bürger der Stadt von einer Bande von Patrouillengängern unter der Führung von Cav'Saran unterdrückt wurden. Cav'Saran und seine Leute hatten sämtliche Waffen im Distrikt beschlagnahmt, um letztendlich die Macht an sich zu reißen. Die Sturmtruppen ließen das nicht auf sich sitzen und nahmen es sich zur Aufgabe, die Bürger zu befreien. Durch ihren Kontakt zu Krinkins organisierten sie einen Mob, der sich vor Cav'Sarans Quartier sammelte, während die Deserteure in das Gebäude einstiegen und den verräterischen Patrouillenchef zum reden zwangen. Da sich dieser weigerte zu kooperieren, wurde er von Grave mit einem Blasterschuss getötet. Oberst Atmino, der daraufhin den Dienst als Patrouillengänger wieder aufnahm, wollte sich bei den Vorgesetzten von LaRones Einheit erkenntlich zeigte, weswegen er nach deren genauen Bezeichnung fragte. LaRone improvisierte und antwortete, dass sie sich auf einer Sondermission befanden und sich die „Hand der Gerechtigkeit“ nannten. So entstand der Name, den sie auch weiterhin beibehielten.Treueschwur Ermittlungen gegen die BloodScars Als nächstes gingen sie dem Hinweis nach, dass die Piratenbande BloodScars mit der Rebellion in Kontakt zu stehen schien. Marcross hatte herausgefunden, dass die Swoopbande, die sie auf Drunost angegriffen hatten, Partner von BloodScars waren, weshalb sie dorthin zurückkehrten. In einem Tapcafé auf dem Planeten enddeckten sie auf die Rebellen Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca und den Agenten Porter, welcher ihnen vertraut vorkam. Sie hafteten sich an die Fersen der Rebellen, nachdem sich diese von Porter trennten. Die Truppe folgten ihrem Schiff, welches sich kurz drauf mit zwei Piratenschiffen ein kleines Gefecht lieferte. Die Sturmtruppen mischten sich in den Kampf ein und zerstörten eines der Schiffe, um die Piraten des anderen Schiffes anschließend einem Verhör zu unterziehen. Unwissentlich, wer genau Han, Luke und Chewbacca waren, schlossen sie sich ihnen an. Sie konnten zu diesem Zeitpunkt lediglich davon ausgehen, dass es sich bei ihnen nicht um Piraten handelte, da sie ebenfalls nach den BloodScars gesucht hatten. Die Piraten, die sie gefangen genommen hatten, konnten sie jedoch auch nicht zum Versteck der BloodScars führen, weshalb die Hand der Gerechigkeit beschloss, in eine andere Richtung zu ermitteln. Durch einen Abgleich der Vektordaten, die ihnen Han Solo überlassen hatte und ihren eigenen HoloNetz-Recherchen erhielten einen Hinweis, der sie auf den Planeten Gepparin führte. Jedoch wurden sie dort bereits von der Reprisal erwartet, die weiterhin nach den Deserteuren suchte. Lediglich durch einige Tricks und der Hilfe der Rebellen konnten sie dem Schlachtschiff entkommen. Um ihre Schuld zu begleichen, flogen die Sturmtruppen mit Han, Luke und Chewbacca nach Shelkonwa, um dort Prinzessin Leia Organa zu retten.Treueschwur Da die Hand der Gerechtigkeit in dem Notfallbunker des zerstörten Piratennestes auf Gepparin eine letzte HoloNetz-Verbindung entdeckt, die nach Shelkowa führte, sodass sie zusätzlich ein persönliches Interesse an dem Besuch hatte. Marcross hatte die Komeinstellungen ausgewertet und dabei herausgefunden, dass die Verbindung direkt zu seinem Onkel, dem Sektorgouverneuren Barshnis Choard, führte, was er seinen Kameraden jedoch verheimlichte. Auf Shelkonwa stellte sich heraus, dass sich der dunkle Lord der Sith Darth Vader höchstpersönlich mit seiner Sturmtruppeneinheit auf dem Planeten befand, um nach der flüchtigen Prinzessin zu suchen. Dennoch gelang es LaRone und seinen Kameraden, die imperiale Blockade zu passieren und bei dem kleinem Raumhafen der Hauptstadt Makrin City zu landen, wobei ihnen ihre militärische Kennung des imperialen Sicherheitsbüros hilfreich war. Marcross gab endlich, jdoch erst auf Nachfrage seiner Freunde, zu, dass ihr Ziel der Gouverneurspalast war, jede weitere Frage der Truppe wiegelte er ab. Sie beschlossen anschließend, sich mit ihren Rüstungen unter die Besatzungstruppen zu mischen, um dabei Han Solo und Luke Skywalker zu eskortieren, die sich in einem Transporter befanden. Auf ihrem Weg zum Palast jedoch konnten sie beobachten, wie ein Raumschiff abstürtzte und LaRone beschloss, nach Überlebenden zu suchen und ihnen zu helfen. Bei der Pilotin des Schiffes handelte es sich um die Hand des Imperators, Mara Jade, die ihnen in dem weiteren Verlauf ihrer Privatfeldzüge des Öfteren noch begegnen sollten. Als LaRone eintraf, befand sich die imperiale Undercover-Agentin im Kampf mthumb|left|[[Mara Jade und die Hand der Gerechtigkeit kämpfen gegen gegen einen AT-ST ]]it einem imperialen Kampfläufer. Da sie annahm, es handle sich um eine reguläre imperiale Einheit, übernahm sie das Kommando über LaRone und seine Freunde, um den Kampfläufer zu besiegen. Die Hand des Imperators war auf dem Planeten, um ein Komplott des Gouverneurs Choard aufzudecke und hatten sich auf die Fersen von dessen Kontaktmann Caaldra geheftet. Schließlich konnten sie den Läufer ausschalten, jedoch stellte sich heraus, dass er nicht von Caaldra, sondern von einer Automatik gesteuert wurde.Treueschwur Nach dem Sieg begab sich die Truppe mit ihrer neuen Kommandantin zum Gouverneurspalast, wobei es der Hand der Gerechtigkeit gelang, unangenehme Fragen von Seiten Mara Jades vorerst auszuweichen. Diese weihte die Sturmtruppen in ihr Missionsziel ein: Sie hatte den Befehl, den Gouverneuren zu stellen und wegen Hochverrats gegen das Imperium hinzurichten. Marcross kannte den Palast noch aus seiner Kindheit, da er in Makrin City aufwuchs und viel mit dem Sohn des Gouverneurs zu tun hatte. Dank dieses Wissens war es der Truppe möglich, den Palast unbemerkt inflitrieren zu können. Während sich die imperiale Agentin über den ersten Stock Zugang verschaffte, stiegen die Sturmtruppen über das Erdgeschoss ein. Brightwater begab sich zum Haupttor, um dieses zu sichern und die Wachposten auszuschalten. Im ersten Stock stellte Mara Jade Caaldra und erfuhr von ihm die Wahrheit über ihre Sturmtruppeneinheit. Jedoch tötete sie ihn mit ihrem Lichtschwert, bevor er weiteres sagen konnte Lichtschwert niederstreckte. Zur selben Zeit unterbrachen LaRone und die anderen eine Fete, die gerade von Choard veranstaltet wurde. LaRone wollte den Auftrag zuende bringe und den Verräter hinrichten, doch dann zog Marcross seinen Blaster und bedrohte LaRone. Er offenbahrte, dass Choard sein Onkel sei und er es nicht zulassen könnte, dass er getötet würde. Jedoch sah er schließlich ein, dass sein Onkel wirklich ein Hochverräter war, da er Piratenbanden rekrutiert hatte, um die Unabhängigkeit des Shelsha-Sektor gegenüber dem Imperium zu sichern. Schließlich traf Darth Vader ein und seine Sturmtruppen führten den Gouverneur ab. Der Dunkle Lord hatte die Hand der Gerechtigkeit als die Deserteure von der Reprisal im Verdacht, jedoch behauptete Mara Jade, dass es sich um ihre eigene Einheit handle und nahm sie so in Schutz. Sie meinte, Vader solle ihr ihre Hand der Gerechtigkeit nicht vergönnen, wo ihm doch die gesamte 501. zur Verfügung stand.Treueschwur Nach Vaders Abzug forderte Mara Jade die Hand der Gerechtigkeit dazu auf, ihre Situation zu erklären. Dies taten LaRone und seine Freunde auch, wobei Jade Nachsicht zeigte. Zudem sah sie davon ab, die Truppe als Deserteure zu melden, da sie dankbar für ihre Unterstützung war und ermöglichte ihnen die sichere Abreise mit ihrem ihrem Schiff. Jedoch gab sie den Ex-Sturmtrupplern noch einen letzten, eindringlichen Rat mit auf den Weg: Sie sollten den Namen Hand der Gerechtigkeit ablegen, da sie selbst die einzige Hand sei, die es geben dürfe. Dennnoch behielt die Truppe den Namen weiterhin.Treueschwur Befreiung der Farmer Einige Zeit später trat die Hand der Gerechtigkeit wieder auf. Auf einem unbekannten Planeten kämpften sie gegen eine Gruppe von fünzig Söldnern, die den Farmer ihre Ernte und ihr Leben streitig machten. Doch die Ex-Sturmtrupler wurden von selbigen überrascht und wurden mit einem schweren Repetierblaster und einem Komlink-Störsender konfrntiert. Während sich LaRone, Grave und Marcross hinter einer bereits von Blasterfeuer zerlöcherten Steinwand drückten, schoss Brightwater auf seinem Aratech-74-Düsenschlitten heran und deckte die Söldner mit Laserblitzen ein. Diesen Moment nutzte Marcross, um den Repetierer zu zerstören. Keine Minute später tauchte Quiller am Steuer ihres modifizierten Suwantek-TL-1800-Raumfrachters auf und vernichtete die Söldner schlussendlich bis auf den letzten. Nach diesem Kampf wurde den Sturmtrupplern klar, dass ihnre Waffen, Ersatzrüstungen und Reccourcen zur Neige gingen, ohne die ihre Privatfeldzüge gegen das Böse zu Ende gingen würden. So würden sie den Rat Mara Jades, unterzutauchen und sich von Ärger fern zu halten, wohl oder übel annehmen müssen. Doch beschlossen sie vor ihrem Abschied eine letzte Mission auf Pickerin durchzuführen und einem nicht rechtsgemäß gewählten Kanzler das Handwerk zu legen.Einsame Entscheidungen Gefangennahme auf Pickerin Als sie mit ihrem Schiff auf Pickerin landeten, um unterdrückte Töpfer von denen sie gehört hatten, von der Herrschaft des Kanzlers zu befreien. Jedoch, als LaRone die Laderampe herunterließ, ströhmte ein Betäubungsgas in die Landebucht und schaltete jeden der Sturmtruppler aus. Als sie wieder erwachten, befanden sie mit verbundenen Augen und gefesselt sich in Gesellschaft von vier Männern, doch keiner befragte oder folterte sie. Als man ihnen die Binden abnahm, erkannten sie, dass sie in einem Zollhäuschen sein mussten, doch auch, dass einer fehlte: Brightwater. Der Entführerboss hieß Mikhtor Doss Wo hingegen der Auftraggeber Bok Yost hieß, der Kanzler des Planeten. So erfuhren sie, dass die Fährte mit den Töpfern nur eine Finte gewesen war, um die Sturmtruppler hierher zu locken. Man wollte sie an die planetaren Garnision übergeben und das Kopfgeld einstreichen, damit das Imperium endlich Ruhe von ihren Gerechtigkeitsanfällen habe. Doch bevor irgendjemand etwas tun konnte, trat Mara Jade aus einem Wanschrank, in dem sie sich die ganze Zeit ganze Zeit versteckt hatte. Sie tötete die beiden Gehilfen von Doss und ihn selbst, Yost ließ sie gehen, nachdem er versprochen hatte, Neuwahlen anzuordnen und zurückzutreten, wenn sein Leben verschont bliebe. Jade erzählte, sie habe sich an Bord von Yosts Schiff versteckt. Zuvor hatten sie von Yost gesagt bekommen, das Brightwater an Bord ihres Suwantek war. Dort bewachten weitere Männer das Schiff, wurden von Jade jedoch schnell getötet. Brightwater war, gefoltert und bactareif verschlagen, in das Cockpit gerannt, als das Gas austrat. Eigentlich war Quiller der Pilot, deshalb hatte sich Brightwater als selbiger ausgegeben, um sicher zu stellen, dass die Söldner den Schlüsselcode trotz jeder Foltermethode nicht herausfanden, da er ihn selbst nicht kannte. Jade meinte, er könne an Bord ihres Schiffes in den Bacta-Tank, doch dann unterbreitete sie den Truppen ihren Grund, weshalb sie die Männer gerettet hatte. Sie wollte sie als Unterstützung für ihre eigene Mission gewinnen, nämlich den verräterischen Gouverneur Ferrouz im Candoras-Sektor, der ein Bündnis mit der Rebellion plante, um sein Leben zu bringen. Dafür brachte Jade ein bissichen Hilfe, da die Festung des Gouverneurs von Unmengen Sturmtruppen bewacht wurde, unter die sich fünf Deserteure mischen sollten. Nach einigen Außeinandersetzungen stimmten die Männer zu, da sie so die Möglichkeit sahen, sich vor ihrem Rückzug mit einem ordentlichen Knall zu verabschieden.Einsame Entscheidungen Auf Poln Major Als sie auf Poln Major im Raumhafen von Whitestone City zusteuerten, entdeckten sie zwischen zwei Landebuchten eine Suturmtruppenstation, die auf den Karten nicht verzeichnet war. Sie überlegten dass sie sich dort vielleicht einschleußen konnten, um ein bisschen etwas aufzuschnappen, was ihnen nützen könnte. Als die Truppen, jetzt getrennt von Jade, die sich auf eigene Faust umsah, bemerkte Quiller den YT-1300-Frachter, der wohl Han Solo gehören könnte. Sie beschlossen, wenn sie ihn treffen sollten, erst seine Geschichte anzuhören, bevor sie Jade von seiner Anwesenheit erzählten. Dann bemerkten sie einen Mob, der sich vor ihnen auf der Straße gesammelt hatten. Zwei Gruppen von Nichmenschen bedrohten sich gegenseitig. Anscheinend hatten die eine Spezies der anderen ein Messer verkauft, dass abgebrochen war und nun verlangte der Käufer, ein Pineath, wie sich später herausstellte, den doppelten Preis zurück. Dies wollten die Verkäufer jedoch nicht, sondern einzig den Standartpreis. LaRone trat vor und versuchte friedlich zu schlichten, obwohl man ihm einen Blaster auf die Brust drückte. Schließlich mussten sie jedoch Gewalt anwenden um die Spezies. Nach einigen Umständen schafften sie es schließlich, beide Parteien mehr oder weniger zufrieden zu stellen.So meinten beide Gruppen, sie ständen in der Schuld der Sturmtruppler. Bei den grünschuppigen, Troukree genannten anderen Nichmenschen erfuhren zum ersten Mal näheres über den Kriegsherrn Nuso Esva, da dieser die Spezies von ihrem Planete vertrieben hatten. Ihr Wortführer meinte, auch das Poln-System würde bald von dem Kriegsherrn angegriffen werden. Nach dieser Unterredung machten sich die Sturmtruppen jedoch wieder auf, um Informationen über die Sturmtruppengarnsion herauszufinden.Einsame Entscheidungen Vor dem Palast Jades Plan sah vor, dass LaRone und Marcross vor dem Palast warteten, bis sie selbst zuschlug. Die beiden Sturmtrupler waren sich bewusst, dass man durch ihre Mäntel ihre Rüstungen sehen konnten und waren angespant, ob man sie erwischen würde. Doch dann tauchte Jade auf, lockte zwei Sturmtruppen, die auf einem Platz Wache standen weg und betäubte sie mit einem Schallimpuls. Die beiden Männer nahmen sich die Kennplaketten der bewusstlosen Imperialen, zudem erleichterten sie sie um ihre Helme. Marcross zeigte auf Befehl von Jade ihren hohlen Thermaldetonator vor, der Jedes Lichtschwert beinhaltete. Die anderen Sturmtruppler würden entfernt warten und LaRone und Marcross retten, sollte etwas schiefgehen.Einsame Entscheidungen Jades Verhaftung Jade tat so, als würde sie einen Gleiter nicht mehr unter Kontrolle haben und machte so die Sicherheitsleute auf sich aufmerksam. In dem Moment kamen LaRone und Marcross hinzu und beschuldigten sie usätzlich, gestohlen zu haben. Als sie zur Verhörung gebracht werden sollte, bestanden die beiden Sturmtruppler darauf, sie zur Verhörung zur bringen. Der Sicherheitsoffizier willigte ein, schickte aber zwei richtige Sturmtruppen mit. In Ferrouz' Palast angekommen, befahl jedoch ein Major, LaRone und Marcross sollten sich wieder ihren Pflichten zuwenden, was sie wohl oder übel befolgen mussten. Jedoch folgten sie der imperialen Agentin in den Arresttrakt, wo sie den Major amens Pakrie in ihrer Zelle überrumpelte und ihre drei Bewacher zum Aufgeben zwang. Sie nahm ihm die Öffnungskarte ab und ermöglichte so LaRone und Marcross den Einstieg. Sie nahm ihr Lichtschwert wieder an sich und schickte die beiden Sturmtruppler nach draußen, wo sie sich unauffällig herumdrücken sollten.Einsame Entscheidungen Gouverneur Ferrouz Während Jade in den Palast einbrach, um sich den Gouverneur vorzunehmen, wurden LaRone und Marcross von Quiller informiert, dass ein Aufstand im Gange war, in den der Jedi-Ritter Luke Skywalker, dem die Hand der Gerechtikgeit schon einmal begenet war, verstrickt sei, jedoch eher Gefangener zu sein schien, da ihn Männer festhielten und ihm sein Lichtschwert abgenommen hatten. Die Aufständler würden behaupten, er habe Ferrouz ermordert. In diesem Moment kam von den Imperialen ein allgemeiner Befehl, alle Patrouillen sollen sich zum Tor und zur Mauer begeben, um den Aufstand zu unterbinden.LaRone befahl Quiller, Grave und Brightwater, Skywalker und sein Lichtschwert aus den Händen der Aufständler zu befreien, während er selbst und Marcross Jade zu Hilfe eilen wollten. Die drei Sturmtruppler nahmen die Gruppe Männer, die Skywalker festhielten, mit nichttödlichen Schüssen aufs Korn und schlugen sie in die Flucht. Brightwater nahm Skywalker auf seinem Düsenschlitten auf, nachdem dieser die Truppe erkannt hatte. Skywalker erzählte auf der Fahrt, dass Ferrouz die Rebellenallianz herbestellt hatte, um ihn im Kampf gegen den Kriegsherren Nuso Esva unterstützen. Mehr wagte er nicht zu sagen. Brightwater setzte ihn weiters entfernt ab, da er zu seinen Kameraden zurück musste, gab Skywalker zuvor jedoch seinen Ausrüstungsgürtel, in demeinige nützliche Dinge waren. Unterdes trafen LaRone und Marcross im Palast ein und fanden sich einigen bewaffneten Gegnern gegenüber, die sie jedoch schnell erledigten. In dem verwüsteten Büroraum des Gouverneurs befand sich Jade und Ferrouz persönlich, zusätzlich ein Rebell mit Namen Vestin Axlon. Ferrouz war angeschossen worden hatte das Bewusstsein verloren, der Rest war unverletzt. LaRone holte einen Medikit hervor und verabreichte dem Gouverneur eine Ladung aus einer Anti-Schock-Ampulle. Die beiden Sturmtruppler berichteten von dem Aufstand vor dem Tor und dass alle Sicherheitsabteilungen unter General Kauf Ularno zu dessen Unterbindung abgezogen wurden. Anschließend brachten sie den bewusstlosen Gouverneur mit Hilfe des Rebellen, mit dem sie eine notwendige Kooperation vereinbarten, durch Ferrouz' Geheimausgang und brachten diesen so in Sicherheit.Einsame Entscheidungen Rückzug Die Truppe lief durch den Geheimgang bis zu einem Regenwasserkanal, dem sie weiter folgten. Schließlich kamen sie an einem Schacht an, der sie zurück an die Oberfläche ließ. Jade befahl LaRone und Marcross, ein Tapcafé in der Nähe zu räumen und die Türen zu schließen. Das taten sie auch der Besitzer kam der Bitte schnell nach Die Sturmtruppler schickten den Transportlift des Cafékellers nach oben, um Jade, Axlon und dem verletzten Gouverneur den einfachen Einstieg in den Keller zu ermöglichen, den sie als vorübergehendes Versteck gewählt hatten. Zudem holten die Sturmtruppler Quiller, Grave und Brightwater her, die in ihrem Transportlaster warteten. Diese sollten auch einen grünen Rucksack mitbringen, in dem sich Jades Kampfanzug befand. Marcross brachte den Lift nach unten und traf die Gruppe wieder, doch Ferrouz war inzwischen erwacht und hatte erzählt, er wurde von Nuso Esva gezwungen worden, eine Allianz mit den Rebellen einzugehen, sonst würde er seine entführte Familie töten. Zudem kamen sie mithilfe des Gouverneurs zu dem Schluss, dass Major Pakrie hinter dem Anschalg auf Ferrouz stecken musste. Sie brachten eine Couch aus dem Café nach unten, um Ferrouz darauf hinliegen zu lassen. Der Rest der Sturmtruppler waren mit ihrem Lastgleiter eingetroffen und hatten ihn in der Nähe versteckt und dass in der Gegend alles ruhig sei. Da keiner wusste, was Esva mit Ferrouz Scheinverrat bezwecken wollte, beschloss Jade, Pakrie einen Besuch abzustatten, um Informationen herauszufinden. Zudem beruhigte sie den Gouerneur, dass Esva seine Familie nicht töten konnte, da er sonst sein einziges Druckmittel verlieren würde und so noch die Hoffnung bestand, sie retten zu können. So machte sich Jade auf den Weg in den Palast, das sie hoffte, dass Pakrie das Verschwinden des Gouverneurs bereits aufgefallen sein würde und in dem Schutzraum nachsehen würde. Sie wollte ihn dort überraschen.Einsame Entscheidungen Axlons Verrat Einige Zeit später wurde LaRone von einem unbekannten Anrufer kontaktiert. Es war Skywalker und der Ex-Sturmtruppler warnte den Jedi, dass man ihm den angeblichen Mord an Ferrouz in die Schuhe schieben wollte. Doch schließlich entriss ihm Axlon das Komlink und befahl Luke, in dass Tapcafé namens Pfeifender Wind zu kommen, um sie zu unterstützten. Grave war davon überhaupt nicht begeistert, doch hatte der Rebell bereits zugestimmt. Unterdes hatten die Sturmtruppen aus dem Keller eine improvisierte Feldschanze gemacht, die ihnen jedoch relativ wenig Schutz bei einem geplanten Angriff bieten würde. LaRone fragte Axlon, wie es möglich war, dass die Aufständler wussten, dass sie Skywalker für den Mord mit einem Lichtschwert an Ferrouz schuldig machen konnten. Axlon meinte, sie mussten von Pakrie gewusst haben, dass Jade in der Stadt war und ein Rebell für einen Mord besser als Sündenbock diente als eine imperiale Agentin. Doch Marcross sagte, dieser konnte ja nichts gesagt haben, da er von Jade betäubt wurde. Plötzlich zog Axlon einen Blaster und schoss ohne Vorwarnung Grave und Quiller an und zerschoss die Magazine der Blaster. Er offenbarte, während er die Sturmtruppler bedrohte, dass er für Ferrouz Verletzung verantwortlich war und vorhatte, ihn zu töten. Er glaubte, wenn Skywalker eintraf, würde er sein Lichtschwert schnappen und Ferrouz töten und verschwinden, doch die Sturmtruppen dürften weiterleben, wenn sie keine Dummheiten machten. Er hatte eigentlich geplant, dass Jade den Gouverneur tötete, doch das war ja durch das Eintreffen von Esvas Söldnern fehlgeschlagen. Er hielt Skywalker für einen naiven Narren, deshalb galubte er, er könne Ferrouz mit dessen Lichtschwert töten und ihm den Mord zustecken. So wollte er sicherstellen, dass die Rebellion für den Mord verantwortlich gemacht wurde. Der Verräter gestand den geschlagenen Strumtruppler die Gnade zu, dass er ihnen erzählte, warum er sich gegen die Rebellion gewandt hatte, nachdem er sie zwang, ihre Blaster abzulegen und sich sich auf sichere Distanz zurückzuziehen. Brightwater jedoch gab Grave zuvor ein Medikit, um sich zu behandeln und LaRone sah an seinem Ausdruck, dass der Sturmtruppler etwas vorhatte. Axlon zog soeben sein Komlink, um jemanden zu kontaktieren, um Skywalker einen "gebührenden Empfang" zu bereiten.Einsame Entscheidungen Befreiungspläne Dieser jemand hieß Dors Stelikag und wurde von Axlon angewießen seine Männer vor dem Palast abzuziehen und Skywalker nicht weiter zu verfolgen. Doch dieser schien dickköpfig zu sein und stritt mit Axlon. Marcross wieß LaRone unauffällig drauf hin, dass es Brightwater geschafft hatte, das Messer, dass sie vor Kurzem von einem der Troukree, Vaantaar, geschenkt bekommen hatten, herzuschmuggeln und es auf seinem Fuß balanchierte. Währenddessen erzählte Axlon, Stelikag solle den Mob auflösen und einem Ranquiv helfen, Caldorf VII-Raketen zu montieren und auf jeden Fall verschwinden. Doch dann sah LaRone, dass sich der Gouverneur, der unter Rüstungsteilen begraben war, bewegte und eine Alkoholflasche aus einem Regal zu ziehen. Doch der Sturmtruppler wusste, dass wenn Ferrouz jetzt zuschlagen würde, Axlons Gesprächspartner den Radau mitkriegen würde und mit seiner Bande anrücken würde. Marcross rief Axlon zu, er solle endlich mit der Wahrheit herausrücken und der schaltete glücklicherweise das Kom ab. Axlon hoffte, dass Nuso Esva auf der Seite der Rebellion kämpfe würde, da er eine Rechnung mit dem Imperium zu begleichen habe. Axlon war so fanatisch zu glauben, er könne so seinen Heimatplaneten Alderaan rächen und glaubte, nicht Tarkin hätte dessen Zerstörung befohlen, sondern er habe Befehle von anderen erhalten, die es noch zu töten galt. In dem Moment fiel eine der Platten von Ferrouz Brust und Axlon richtete seinen Blaster auf den Gouverneur. Brightwater lupfte das Messer nach oben, wo es Quiller auffing und Axlon die Klinge in die Brust bohrte und ihn so tötete. Anschließend versorgten sie die beiden verletzten Sturmtruppen und LaRone entschied, Skywalker vor Axlons Männern zu warnen, die immer noch auf dem Planeten waren.Einsame Entscheidungen Die Sturmtruppler nahmen Kontakt mit Luke Skywalker und informierten ihn über die Lage. Der Jedi hatte sich an den Mann namens Stelikag gehänkt und beobachtete ihn, während der in einem Tapcafé saß. Er erklärte sich bereit, bei der Befreiung der Familie des Gouverneurs mitzuhelfen. LaRone stimmte zu, unter der Bedingung, das Skywalker auf Beobachtungsposten blieb, während die Sturmtruppler Major Pakrie ausfindig machen wollten. Zudem versprach LaRone, Skywalkers Rebellenfreunde zu kontaktieren, um sie über Axlons Verrat und Esvas Pläne zu informieren. LaRone beschloss, die Rebellen um Hilfe zu bitten, da sie mit Graves Verlezung und Ferrouz Anwesenheit eine geringe Verteidigung aufzubieten hatten. Zur gleichen Zeit meldete sich Jade zurück, ohne ein Ergbnis bei ihrer Suche aufweisen zu können. Ferrouz bat sie, seine Familie zu finden, da sie derzeit keine andere Spur hatte. Jade schloss aus einer Reihe von Kombinationen, dass seine Familie in dem Schutzraum des Gouverneuren sein könnte und machte sich dahin auf. Einige Zeit später traf LaRones Rebellen ein, oder besser, ein Rebell. Der Wookiee Chewbacca, der Begleiter von Han Solo, hatte eingewilligt, den Sturmrupplern zu helfen, den Bacta-Tank aus ihrem Suwantek in ihr Versteck zu bringen, damit sich Grave erhohlen konnte. Als Chewbacca gegangen war, trafen der Troukree Vaantaar und einige andere ein, um die Sturmtruppler zu unterstützen, sollten sie angegriffen werden. Jedoch stellte sich heraus, dass keiner mit Blastern umgehen konnte, sodass Quiller mit ihnen Schussübungen machte. Dies war auch dringend nötig, denn Ferrouz kontaktierte den Verräter Pakrie, um ihm zu sagen, wo er sich befand. Damit wollte er bezwecken, dass einige Entführer von seiner Familie weggelockt wurde, um sie anzugreifen. Jade sollte so leichteres Spiel haben. Keine Stunde später kam die erste Angriffswelle, doch sie war unpofessionell, sodass LaRone und die Sturmtruppler sie schnell niederschlagen konnte. Gemeinsam mit den Troukree schlugen sie auch die zweite, deutlich stärkere Welle zurück, wobei einige der Fremdwelter starben, als sie sich bei einem Angriff opferten. Die letzte Angriffswelle wurde ebenfalls überwunden, doch dann verkündete eine Stimme, sein Meister habe sein Ziel erreicht und Ferrouz müsste nicht mehr auf eine spezielle Weise sterben. LaRone vermutete, dass die verbliebenen Angreifer Sprengsätze postiert hatten, um sie gefangen zu setzten. Jedoch opferten sich zwei weitere Troukree, in dem sie einige Angreifer töteten, um den Verbliebenen den Rückzug zu ermöglichen. Als LaRone und Marcross durch den Liftschacht nach draußen kletterten, standen jedoch die Troukree neben den getöteten Angreifern und erwarteten sie.Einsame Entscheidungen Rekrutierung thumb|right|[[Thrawn rekrutiert die Hand der Gerechtigkeit ]]Vaantaar offenbarte, dass sie, die Außerwählten, von dem Erhabenen geschickt wurden, um die Sturmtruppler zu unterstützen. Nun nahmen sie die Hand der Gerechtigkeit gefangen, um sie zu ihrem Meister zu bringen. Vaantaar brachte sie auf ein Schiff und der Troukree bot ihnen an, die Ungerechtigkeit, dass ihnen das Imperium den Rücken zugewandt hatte, wieder aufzuwiegen. Dieser Meister war niemand anderes als Captain Thrawn und hatte sie auf den Sternzerstörer Admonitor bringen lassen. Thrawn hatte sie deshalb inoffiziell entführen lassen, um den Sturmtruppen einen Posten unter seinem Kommando anzubieten. Da sie alle Deserteure waren, hätte er sie eigentlich an das Imperiale Zentrum ausliefern müssen, doch so konnte seine Rekrutierung geheim bleiben. Durch den außergewöhnlichen Zusammenhalt und die Fähigkeiten der Sturmtrupler war Thrawn auf sie aufmerksam geworden und wollte sie als Ausbilder für seine Truppen im Äußeren Rand gewinnen, damit sie sich gegen Leute wie Nuso Esva besser wehren konnten und Thrawn mit Informationen zu versorgen. Die Hand der Gerechtigkeit nahm an, da sie keine allzu großen Möglichkeiten hatten. Sie beschlossen, ihre neue Außenweltlertruppe die 501. zu nennen. Da niemand aus den Rängen des Imperiums jemals von ihnen erfahren würde, hatten sie keine Angst, dass sich Darth Vaders 501. Legion über den Namensklau nicht beschwehren würde.Einsame Entscheidungen Mitglieder Daric LaRone Daric LaRone war ein menschlicher Ex-Sturmtruppler, der damals noch unter seiner Dienstnummer TK 330 diente. Er stammte von der Welt Copperline, die im Äußeren Rand lag und wurde auch von dort rekrutiert. Als er seine Ausbildung erfolgreich abgeschlossen hatte, wurde er gemeinsam mit seinen späteren Kameraden auf der Reprisal stationiert, ein Sternzerstörer, der unter dem Kommando von Admiral Kendal Ozzel stand. Als er die Brutalität, mit der das Imperium seine Gerechtigkeit und Ordnung ''aufrechterhielt, nicht mehr ertrug, spekulierte er mit dem Gedanken, zu desertieren. Dies setzte er auch in die Tat um, als er in einen Konflikt mit dem imperialen Sicherheitsbüro-Offizier Drelfin geriet, in dessen Folge der Mann getötet wurde. Auch seine Freunde Grave, Brightwater, Marcross und Quiller gingen trotz einiger Einwände mit ihm, da auch sie seine Einstellung zum Imperium teilten. Sie flüchteten von dem Sternzerstörer und beschlossen in der Folgezeit, die Gerechtigkeit auf eigene Faust zu verbreiten. Da LaRone auch während ihrer Sturmtruppenzeit die Führungsposition inne hatte, wurde er auch weiterhin als Anführer akzeptiert. LaRone war es auch, der ihnen den Namen "Hand der Gerechtigkeit" bescherte, auch wenn es sich hierbei eher um eine Kurzschlusshandlung handelte. Er wurde sowohl von seinen Freunden als auch von anderen respektiert, da er gute Kenntnisse um Kampf und Taktik besaß. Sein Glauben, durch ihr Handeln könnte die Hand der Gerechtigkeit die Galaxis ein bisschen besser gestalten, war unerschütterlich, wobei er auch weiterhin die Meinung vertrat, sie täten es im Namen des Imperiums. Zu seinen Waffen zählte er vor allem sein treues E-11 Gewehr, das er immer bei sich führte und pfleglich behandelte. Korlo Brightwater Anders als seine Kameraden war Korlo Brightwater nicht zum einfachen Sturmtruppler ausgebildet worden, sondern hatte in der Imperialen Akademie ein Zusatztraining absolviert, das ihn zum Scouttruppler qualifizierte. Bevor er mit seinen Kameraden desertierte, diente er unter der Dienstnummer TBR 479. Als Mitglied der Hand der Gerechtigkeit war er der Fahrer der beiden 74-Z Düsenschlitten und so der Aufklärer der Truppe. Wenn er nicht auf seinem Düsenschlitten saß, kämpfte er auch mit einem E-11. Saberan Marcross TKR 175 war die einstige Dienstnummer von Saberan Marcross, der zu Zeiten des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges mit der Hand der Gerechtigkeit desertierte. Als Neffe des Sektor-Gouverneurs Barshnis Choard wuchs er auf Shelkowa in der Hauptstadt Makrin City auf. Er vertrat wie alle Sturmtruppler der Gruppe die Ansicht, dass die Methoden des Imperiums nicht in Ordnung waren, sie diesem jedoch weiterhin dienen würden und die Gerechtigkeit in alle Fällen durchsetzen würden. Als Choard jedoch Verrat an dem Imperium beging, wollte Macross es nicht wahr haben und ging sogar so weit, seine Freunde zu bedrohen, da diese den Gouverneuren eliminieren wollten. Jedoch siegte schlussendlich sein Gerechtigkeitssinn und Loyalität, sodass er seinen Verwandten abführen ließ. Taxtro Grave Taxtro Grave war wie seine Kameraden ein Mensch, der zu einem Sturmtruppler ausgebildet wurde. Im Jahr 0 NSY desertierte er gemeinsam mit den anderen seines Teams und machte es sich zur Aufgabe, die Gerechtigkeit in der Galaxis auf seine Weise aufrechtzuerhalten. Grave war der Scharfschütze in der Truppe, wobei er mit seinem T-28-Repetierscharfschützengewehr seine Feinde immer ins Visier nahm, während ihm seine Freunde Deckung gaben. Jedoch lief er immer Gefahr, bei der Suche nach einem guten Standpunkt getroffen zu werden, worauf Brightwater gerne herumritt. Während der Schlacht von Poln Major wurde er lebensgefährlich verletzt, doch durch einige Stunden im Bacta-Tank wurde er wieder vollends gesund, sodass er seine Freunde wieder unterstützen konnte. Joak Quiller Joak Quiller, auch unter seiner Dienstnummer TKR 2014 bekannt, war der Pilot der Hand der Gerechtigkeit und flog so ihr Schiff, die ''Melnor Spear. Gleichzeitig war er auch für ihre Wartung zuständig. Mit seinen Kameraden führte er viele Missionen aus, bei denen er zumeist nicht direkt an der Front dabei war, sondern die Melnor Spear startbereit hielt, um für einen möglichen Rückzug zu sorgen. Bei gut bewaffneten Gegnern schritt er jedoch auch mit dem Schiff in den Kampf ein, wobei er mit den Bordwaffen alles dezimierte, was ihm ins Schussfeld kam. Gemeinsam bestritt die Hand der Gerechtigkeit viele Kämpfe, die sie immer für Unterdrückte und Hilflose führte, so auch unter anderem den Kampf auf Janusar gegen die verbrecherischen Patrouillengänger oder ihre Suche nach den BloodScars-Piraten. Später waren sie auch maßgeblich bei der Schlacht von Poln Major im Candoras-Sektor beteiligt, wobei es darum ging, den anscheinend verräterischen Gouverneur Ferrouz auszuschalten. Als sich jedoch herausstellte, dass er zum Verrat gezwungen wurde, galt es, ihn vor seinen Verfolgern zu schützen und die Ermittlungen gegen die wahren Verräter zu führen. Bei einigen dieser Mission arbeiteten sie mit der Hand des Imperators, Mara Jade, zusammen, doch nahmen sie auch hin und wieder die Hilfe von den Rebellen Han Solo, Luke Skywalker und Chewbacca an oder halfen ihnen selbst. Besitztümer Die Hand der Gerechtigkeit war überwiegend auf das angewießen, was sie auf ihren Missionen fanden oder von dankbaren Schützlingen bekamen. Jedoch bildete der Grundpfeiler ihres Privatfeldzuges der Raumfrachter Melnor Spear, ein modifizierter TL-1800-Frachter, der ursprünglich dem imperialen Sicherheitsbüro unter dem Namen Gillia ''gehörte. Nachdem die Sturmtruppler sich entschlossen hatten, zu desertieren, flüchteten sie mit diesem Schiff von der ''Reprisal. An Bord fanden sich Waffen, Ausrüstung, Ersatzrüstungen sowie einer halben Millionen Credits. Zudem beinhaltete die Fracht zwei 74-Z Düsenschlitten, drei Landgleiter sowie mehrere Wechselmonturen in Form von standarisierten Sturmtruppenrüstungen, eine Raumtruppen-Rüstung sowie einige Spezialeinsatzmonturen und Zivilkleidung. Auch mit Waffen war die Melnor Spear großzügig ausgestattet: Hierzu zählten DH-17 Blasterpistolen, E-11 Blastergewehre sowie T-28-Repetierscharfschützengewehre und diverse Granaten wie Thermaldetonatoren und Betäubungsgranaten. So stellte die Melnor Spear die wichtigste Reccourcenquelle für die Hand der Gerechtigkeit dar, mit der sie sparsam umgehen mussten, da auch die Fracht nicht ewig reichen würde. Der Frachter brachte die fünf Deserteure zu all ihren Missionen und diente ihnen als Organisationspunkt und fliegende Heimat. Hinter den Kulissen In einer Danksagung im Roman Treueschwur schrieb Autor Timothy Zahn, dass die Idee zur Hand der Gerechtigkeit aus einer Unterhaltung entstand, die er mit Albin Johnson, dem Begründer der 501st Legion, im März 2004 führte. Quellen *''Treueschwur'' *''Einsame Entscheidungen'' Einzelnachweise en:Hand of Judgment pl:Ręka Sprawiedliwości fi:Tuomion käsi Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Kriminelle Vereinigungen